


Love in the time of monsters

by giant_pancakes



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Smut, Vampires, Werewolves, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, married couple in the middle of a apocalipse, monster apocalipse, none of that sparkly stuff, the actual scary ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giant_pancakes/pseuds/giant_pancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Monsterpocalypse! And Richard and Dean are out there, staying alive and trying to keep the romance going. Inspired by The Walking Dead. But with vampires and werewolves as well. No nice monsters here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the time of monsters

**Author's Note:**

> In this first chapter, Richard and Dean catch a break from nomadic life, when they find an abandoned house with a safe-looking basement apartment, with a proper bathroom, food and a very comfy bed.

Richard had lost track of how long they had been running. It was hard to keep track of time when all kinds of undead creatures were coming for you. He only started wondering about it now because night was falling, he and Dean had found an abandoned house that seemed safe, and he felt very sleepy. The house was located in what looked like the outskirts of a small town, it and the few neighboring others were almost completely destroyed. They had carefully searched them for food and other useful things, and found that the whole area seemed to be creature-of-the-underworld free. They stumbled into this house’s basement accidentally, since entering basements was a big no-no (dark places with only one exit? It was asking to get caught or to stumble into a locked up _something_ ), and found an apartment. The place was fully furnished, had its own bathroom, kitchen, a little bedroom type area, and a living area, with a couch, some chairs and a non-functioning television. There was half a six-pack in the fridge, some water bottles and some rotten food, but there were some condiments that still looked edible. Yay for mustard!

In the pantry there was still quite a bit of “good” “food”, mostly canned vegetables, meatballs and a ton of ramen and biscuits. It looked a lot like a little bachelorette pad, probably the oldest kid, still living with her parents, Richard figured from some pictures around the apartment. It all looked bizarrely well preserved and untouched, which made Dean conclude that everybody must’ve run away before they were attacked. There were very little bodies in the other houses, and this one was corpse-free. Whatever broke in and destroyed everything did not notice the trap door on the floor that lead to the basement. Right now they were hoping nothing else would notice either and that, maybe, it would keep their scent hidden too.

Richard was nodding in and out of sleep, sitting on the couch, in the dim light entering through the tiny windows near the ceiling.

“It’s getting dark, we should try to find some candles or flashlights” Dean said, his voice and the smell of recently taken shower pulling Richard from his half asleep state.  “I’ll look. You go take a shower. It’ll do you good” Dean said as he passed behind him on the couch, tapping Richard on the shoulder.

He looked up at Dean and noticed how different he looked clean. His hair was much blonder than a few minutes before. He also realized how much he missed his shaved face. He liked Dean with a beard, but it had been so long since he last saw him without it, and lately it had been just so long and generally unkempt, that Dean’s almost clean shaven face was a bizarre relief. He also looked strangely good on that pink robe, although that might also be just the cleanliness of it.

“You shaved!” Richard said as he got up, reaching to touch Dean’s face, but stopping when he noticed the state of his own hands compared to the freshly cleaned man.

“Yeah, there’s a lady blade in the shower, definitely not meant for faces, but it’s better than all that hair everywhere! I was starting to feel like Beorn!” Dean said laughing. Richard noticed how much that beard hid Dean’s gorgeous pouty lips and smile. “You could do with a shave too, better go before it gets too dark” Dean finished with a smile, as he scratched Richard’s beard.

“Yeah, I’ll do that, getting tired of this mess too” Richard said, picking up a towel they had found in a dresser earlier. “Anything happens you call me. Anything, okay?” Richard asked, sternly.

“Okay, but relax a bit, will you? Who knows how long we’ll get to stay here…” Dean answered, a sad and thoughtful smile on his face.

When Richard got out of the shower there was a huge emergency flashlight on top of the kitchen island and some candles on the coffee table in front of the couch. The flashlight lit up most of the basement pretty decently, and the candles seemed to be just some mood lighting, accompanying the fancy plates and cups Dean had sat on the coffee table. Very romantic.

Whatever Dean was cooking smelled pretty good. And not just “actual human food” good, but properly “good food” good.

“What do you have there?”

“Oh, just some noodles with tomato sauce. But it is looking pretty good, if I may say so myself!” Dean said smugly.

“Are you kidding me?! I didn’t even know I could be this hungry until I smelled it!”

“Come on, let’s eat!” he said as he removed the pan from the oven and nodded towards the couch.

They ate heartily and drank precious water from fancy wine glasses. It had been a long time since a properly hot meal with actual taste, as opposed to various canned things that were originally meant to be used as ingredients and not as a whole dinner.

Richard couldn’t really remember when the last time he felt full was. It was nice, made him even sleepier. He was about to nod off when he suddenly remembered to do a last check on the windows and door before bed.

“Hey, where are you going? I was going to use you as a pillow!” Dean complained.

“I’m just going to check if all the entrances are secured.” Richard answered with a chuckle.

“Oh, that… Yeah, you’ll wash all of these tomorrow, but I’m gonna give it all a quick rinse. Never know how good of a nose those things have…”

They went to bed soon after, the emergency torch turned off on the bedside table on Dean’s side, so he could check if he heard anything. Dean was a light sleeper, and it had saved their lives more than once.

Dean started kissing Richard’s neck slowly, trailing up until he reached his lips and Richard was really making an effort to cooperate, but the comfortable bed made him feel even more knackered and he wasn’t even sure he was physically capable to get it up. Luckily, Dean’s state wasn’t that different.

“Ugh, d’you mind if we take a rain check on the rooting here?” Dean asked apologetically. Richard chuckled,

“No I don’t… Let’s just sleep. Tomorrow morning we’ll show this bed how it’s done.” He smiled sleepily.

“Ooh, I like your way of thinking!” Dean said, placing a soft peck on Richard’s lips and then snuggling up to him, hiding his face on the crook of his neck. They were both asleep in minutes.

They woke up late the next morning, a wall clock informing them it was past 11 am, but what day it was there was really no way of knowing for sure. Richard had tried to keep track of time, but it just stopped making sense doing that after a while. He guessed it was some time around May, since the days were getting warmer. That meant soon it would be a year since this whole thing started. The longest year both he and Dean could remember.

Richard woke up with Dean tinkering around the kitchen. All the blinds were still closed, but the strong midday sun still shone through the purple curtains, giving the whole basement an extra homey feel, as if this was just another lazy Sunday morning. They’d get up, have brunch and then decide whether they were going to go out or stay at home, laying about, watching movies, making out, maybe finishing a DIY project Richard had neglected for a while.

This made Richard worry about whether it was better to stay here, with this faint similarity to normal life, but with the danger of calling attention to themselves, or to go back to uncomfortable travelling, sleeping badly and eating bad food, but being able to run whenever necessary and never leaving enough evidence of their presence and which direction they went. Neither option seemed better than the other.

“Oh, you’re awake! I’m making breakfast!”

“How long have you been up?”

“Oh, just a few minutes, maybe half an hour…” Dean answered as he put the spoons in two plates of rice with canned vegetables. It looked and smelled delicious.

“Good! If you had been up for longer I would have to drag you back here. It’s almost sacrilege to wake up early in a place like this!” Richard said, taking the plate Dean handed to him as he sat on the bed.

“Nah, I would never do that, no matter how sacrilegious I might be feeling” Dean smiled. Richard’s days were always made better by Dean’s quips about the whole deal with hell breaking loose, even if they showed a bit of resentment and hurt at this God person everyone seemed to believe in, but who decided to leave everyone on their own when suddenly all sorts of monsters started roaming the Earth.

“I was wondering maybe we could check the neighborhood again, see if any gardens survived, maybe get some fresh vegetables so we could save up the canned ones…”

“Yeah, good idea… So, are we making ourselves at home or are we just sticking around for a while?” Richard had to ask, even if he felt a bit like a party pooper.

“I was thinking about that too... At first I was leaning towards leaving, but since summer seems to be coming, I think it would be better to have a strong place to hide. I’m pretty sure all the dog type things will be getting more active. Zombies too.”

“Yeah… makes sense… Maybe we should reinforce the windows and door, just to make sure.”

“Yeah, good idea”

They finished their plates soon and Richard got up to wash the dishes from now and last night. Dean laid back in bed, watching him and making silly faces.

“Y’know, when you’re done…” He said, patting the space next to him.

Richard smiled, a mix of coy and devious. He washed two more spoons and gave up, after all, sex on a bed or doing the dishes?

“I can finish it up later!” Richard said as he ran to the bed and jumped on top of Dean, knocking the air out of the smaller man’s lungs.

“Easy there, giant tiger!” Dean said coughing slightly.

“Sorry!” He said as he kissed Dean and rolled them over, so that Dean was on top of him.

It was all so familiar and nostalgic. Dean seemed to be in a hurry, but Richard convinced him to slow it down. They were inside at noon, even if the spawn of hell weren’t hiding, they would have a hard time finding them. They could take it slow and actually _make love_ (even if that sounded silly).

Richard just couldn’t get over Dean’s smell, his scent, as opposed to smelly Dean, who hadn’t seen a bar of soap in months. No, this was just like Dean back in the day. His own scent mixed with whatever soap, and Richard couldn’t get enough of it, his head buried in the crook of Dean’s neck, kissing and nibbling and breathing him in.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Dean pulled away and sat up and proceeded to make a show out of taking his shirt off, “We... can actually get naked!” He said and started pawing at Richard’s shirt and Richard pulled out Dean’s and his own sweat pants, which they had found the day before while exploring the closets upstairs.

Skin on skin… It had been a long time. Both men rubbed and grabbed and squeezed at each other as if their lives depended on it.

“Fuck, I missed this!”

“Me too…”

“Oh fuck… I think there’s vegetable oil in the kitchen…”

“What?!”

“I think there’s oil in the kitchen…”

“What are y… Oh, yes! Yes!” Dean ran off to the fridge and came up with a huge bottle of canola oil. “For a second there I thought you were trying to do inventory in the middle of shagging!” Dean said, laughing, quickly making his way back to bed to a laughing Richard.

Soon they were kissing and biting and exploring each other’s long neglected bodies again. Richard decided it would take a really long time for sex in bed to become boring again, and a quick tumble in the woods exciting, instead of commonplace and not particularly satisfying.

Dean started making his way down Richard’s body, paying a lot of attention to nipples and all the other bits of Richard’s body that he knew he could kiss and lick and bite and it would make Richard climb up walls. Richard couldn’t help but laugh a bit at Dean’s multitasking, as he placed little pecks down his abdomen and tried to rub his hands together to warm up some oil. The sight was cute and funny, but also reminded him deliciously of what was about to happen, sending a shiver down his spine and to his cock.

Dean was between his legs now, nuzzling his pubes as he deliberately avoided his cock.

“Can you please be a tease some other time?”

“I thought we were taking it slow…” Dean answered, in mock confusion.

“Slow yes, torture no! Or maybe later…”

Dean chuckled at that, right before wrapping his full lips around Richard’s cock and slowly taking in his length, and then sucking as he pulled away. The sight and feel of it eliciting a moan that Richard was pretty sure had been caught in his throat for the past year of quick and quiet shagging.

Dean pushed his legs up and apart and started working him with his oily fingers, the feeling of his body being placed in this familiar, but almost forgotten position, almost as good as Dean’s mouth on his cock and his fingers already pushing insistently against his spot. A groan came out of him that he almost didn’t register as his own.

“Fuck me fuck me fuck me”

“What, already?”

“Yes, for fuck’s sake!”

“Okay, your call…” Dean said as he sat up, “Fuck, this thing is cold”, he said with a hiss, Richard looked down to see Dean trying to warm up the oil on his hands. He sat up to help and poured way too much of it in his hands, making a mess on the sheets. They both giggled as they rubbed their hands furiously to warm up the oil. When he judged the temperature good enough, he slathered the oil on Dean’s dick, slapping the other man’s hands away when they went from slicking himself up to just playing with himself. He did compensate that by giving him a few good pulls that elicited some approving moans. He wrapped his hands around Dean’s neck and kissed him deeply, lowering themselves back down, “Now fuck me”.

Dean broke the kiss and pushed Richard’s legs up and forward, resting them on his shoulders, and proceeded to slowly push inside Richard.

He wasn’t really aware how much he missed this until Dean had pushed that first finger inside and now, getting properly fucked, he wasn’t sure he could go back to just frotting, blowjobs and the occasional fingering.

It didn’t take long for him to come, the only touch on his dick being the eventual rub against his belly caused by some of Dean’s particularly hard thrusts. Dean came soon after, with some guttural moans Richard thought he could listen to all day and never get tired. He collapsed on top of him and they kissed lazily.

“I missed this” Dean said, brushing Richard’s hair with his fingers, “I love you… And I love you like this”, he smiled.

Dean slid off of him and laid beside him, cuddling, his head resting on Richard’s chest as he used a loose corner of the sheet to clean up some of the mess.

“I could get used to staying here…” He said, as he ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Yeah, me too…”

They both nodded off to sleep and woke up a couple of hours later, to the sound of screeching birds. Something was happening outside.


End file.
